1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine fuel supply system, particularly to a fuel supply system having a fuel injection valve fitted in an intake path. The present invention utilizes a fuel supply system having an intake path organizer to promote more reliable and efficient fuel atomization.
2. Background Art
A fuel supply system of the background art is shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei. 5-26132. This system utilizes a compressed air pump that works as a pump when the negative pressure in an intake route nearer to the engine side than the throttle valve does not exceed a predetermined level. When a throttle valve is driven in a low opening region, an OFF signal from a pressure sensor is output to the compressed air pump so that compressed air is not supplied to a second air route.
However, with the fuel supply systems of the related art, the fuel induction port opens facing a downstream side of an airflow inside the intake path. Accordingly, favorable atomization of fuel inside the airflow is not reliably maintained throughout operation.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the prior art and achieves other advantages not realized by the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to promote more reliable and effective fuel atomization.
An object of the present invention is to utilize the improved fuel atomization of the present fuel supply system in order to reduce fuel consumption, improve exhaust quality and improve engine output.
A further object of the present invention is to avoid increasing ventilation resistance and thereby significantly improve engine output.
A further object of the present invention is to prevent fuel from sticking to the inner surface of fuel system intake paths.
A further object of the present invention is to more effectively atomize fuel by causing fuel streams from opposite fuel induction ports to collide and combine with each other.
These and other objects are accomplished by an engine fuel supply system an engine fuel supply system comprising a fuel injection valve fitted in an intake path organizer, said intake path organizer forming an intake path communicating with an air cleaner, wherein said intake path organizer further includes a fuel passage for guiding fuel from the fuel injection valve, said fuel passage including an annular groove surrounding said intake path, at least one fuel induction port each having a first end communicating with the annular groove and a second end communicating directly with the intake path, and an air bleed passageway having a first end communicating with the intake path in a position further upstream with respect to said intake path than each fuel induction port and a second end communicating with the fuel passage; and wherein said second end of each fuel induction port is opened to the intake path in a direction orthogonal to an airflow in the intake path.
These and other objects are further accomplished by an engine fuel supply system comprising a fuel injection valve fitted in an intake path organizer, said intake path organizer forming an intake path communicating with an air cleaner, and wherein said intake path organizer further includes a fuel passage for guiding fuel from the fuel injection valve, said fuel passage including an annular groove surrounding said intake path, at least one fuel induction port having a first end communicating with the annular groove and a second end communicating directly with the intake path, and an air bleed passageway having a first end communicating with the intake path in a position further upstream with respect to said intake path than each fuel induction port and a second end communicating with the fuel passage; and wherein a narrowed section constituting part of the intake path is provided in the intake path organizer, said narrowed section having a smaller internal diameter than the intake path at a position on the upstream side of the narrowed section, and the second end of each fuel induction port opens to an inner surface of the narrowed section in a direction orthogonal to an air flow circulating in the narrowed section.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.